Total Opposites
by silver-blood-11
Summary: Hermione and Draco are like the North and South Pole. But they do exist in the one same world. Could they make out their differences and be able to co-exist like the real poles? Will Draco finally admit something that could both change their lives?
1. Introductions are made

_DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. The only thing I own here is the plot. _

_AN: I'm terribly sorry for the typos and grammatical errors since I don't have a beta reader as of the moment. I just browsed through it before posting so I haven't really checked it thoroughly. Pls. bare with me on this. Thank you. )_

* * *

Hermione Granger.

The name just tells it all. The ever growing research development center insists this name has got to be there, mentioned, thought about or even said out loud. Nobody dares to forget the name. You'll see her crossing the streets in no less than jeans, shirt, shades, scarf, coffee and bag that carried her books. Wondering what makes her different? One, its probably because she is best friends with the famous Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived-because-he-wouldn't-just-die. Now just what does this girl have that she's just the most talked about person?

Draco Malfoy.

He's one of the famous business icons in the industry and is one of the most notable to boot. He has decided to push his name to the top by currently participating in charities by giving out his earnings to different charities especially to abused children. He strolls around the area with his trusty pal Blaise Zabini in shorts, shirt, shades and cap still wow-ing the people by the way he carries himself. He's still the same arrogant bastard that he is although a little bit less than what he was in school. His current attraction is Hermione Granger.

"You know Draco, buddy, its really ironic for you to set your eyes on Granger. I mean, come on! What's with her?" Blaise was moving his hands for emphasis.

"I don't know what's with her. She's not the typical girl I'd go for." Draco was looking at the window shops.

"Exactly. That's why I'm actually wondering why you've dined with her. In your favorite restaurant no less!"

"Blaise, I just.. its difficult to explain why. There's just this something."

"I thought we had a solid trust bond forming?!"

Blaise Zabini.

The ever trusty friend of Draco Malfoy. The years had done his appearance good since his pictures were everywhere. Well known Quidditch player and a former auror is what his demeanor says. The famous player is always seen with the business tycoon Malfoy. Looking all together and a walking sin, cameras were always following in the shadows. Though unlike Malfoy, he was already tied down to a certain young Weaslette.

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting down at her favorite chair inside the coffee shop, with a book in her hands. A few people would see that she was deeply immersed in her book but an astute observer would see how absent minded she currently was. Her eyes were just passing by the words, her brows not creased, like they used to when she tries to analyze what she was reading. It wasn't that she was bored with the book, her mind was just elsewhere.

"Hey there Hermione," Ginny sat down in front of her trying to get her attention.

"Hey Gin." Her eyes still boring into the book not looking up.

"I've heard about you."

"Really now?" Hermione knew this day would come.

"I've seen pictures of you and Malfoy at a rest—"

"I know Gin, you don't really have to repeat what I've experienced." Hermione was exasperated. She couldn't bear hearing the whole story again. It was as if her head was thinking the exact opposite.

**FLASHBACK**

_The restaurant was cozy, and it had a great ambiance. It helped Hermione sooth her nerves. She was wearing her work clothes to the restaurant since she just finished off her work a few hours ago._

_"Good evening, Mademoiselle. A table for..?" the waiter looked at Hermione and for a moment was stunned that it was Hermione Granger, the famous researcher and part of the golden trio.  
_

_"Uhm, yeah, just for me.." Hermione was looking around trying to calm her nerves. She was led to a table at the corner._

_"A beautiful spot for you Mademoiselle, take a seat please." The waiter smiled at her and had her seated before she left her with the menu and order._

_She looked at the restaurant thinking how her table is a 'beautiful spot'. Sure she can see everybody in the restaurant but that was it. Then, she turned to look outside and saw this wonderful landscaped garden._

_"Beautiful.."_

_"I see you like the table." Draco Malfoy stood in front of her looking as handsome as ever._

_"Oh, I didn't realize you were there.." Hermione was once again shocked to see him civil with her. For the past few months he has been quite, nice, with her to say the least._

_"May I?"_

_"Oh, yeah sure.." Hermione was still wondering what's up with this new Malfoy in front of her. He would act as if cared about her. It was very different from the Malfoy she knew in school._

_"You seem to be quite mesmerized with the place I see." Malfoy has been at the restaurant a thousand times and could see that she also loved it here. He knew the maitre'd and he was always seated at the table where Hermione was currently at. When he arrived, she had just finished ordering and saw that she was trying to take in the environment._

_"Good evening Monsieur Malfoy, unfortunately your table is already occupied, would you like to seat at the balcony?" the maitre'd was the one who served Hermione._

_"No, no, is the lady at my usual table waiting for someone?" Malfoy was making up a plan in his head._

_"Oh, Mademoiselle Granger? No monsieur. She requested a table just for her. We didn't get a notice that you'd be arriving and she seemed to need some cheering up. We're sorry we had to give your table." The maitre'd was trying to explain himself given that the table Hermione was sitting on was usually reserved for Malfoy._

_"No it's quite alright actually. Just exactly what I needed." He strolled to his table where Hermione was and saw that she seemed to be mesmerized with the garden._

_"Thank you for letting me dine with you tonight, Granger." Malfoy wasn't used to calling her Hermione. He'll call her that once they got close enough._

_"Oh, you plan on staying? I'm sorry but I just wanted some time alone.. and having been from troublesome work for today, I just.."_

_"You seem at loss for words Granger. Don't worry, if you don't want my company just say." Damn, Malfoy was out of luck._

_"I'm sorry, I'm just bad at these, anyway, if you want to stay fine go ahead. But I won't be as receptive as you are used to other girls with you." Hermione knew of Malfoy's wide conquests with girls. He'd bring them out on a date and end up in bed by midnight._

_"Funny Granger. I don't really need you to reply to all of my questions. After all, I'm interrupting your dinner."_

_"Fine. Suit yourself." She doesn't understand what Malfoy's playing at. He's been a show off before and she just can't stand this Malfoy in front of her._

_"Why are you here?" Hermione suddenly felt like asking and if she were the Hermione before, her hand would've flew to her mouth saying sorry and that she should've kept her mouth shut. But that was the old Hermione. This one just can't do that, she really wanted to know._

_"Is it bad to keep you company that you question my intentions?" Draco was trying hard to keep his cool. Hermione was still doubtful of his intentions._

_"No, but you being Malfoy, I don't know what you're up to."_

_"So you're saying I might blast your head in a flick of my wand and get away with it?" Draco's eyes hardened at this, trying to look into Hermione's eyes with meaning._

_'His eyes? Its like it changed from blue to gray.. Maybe he really does want to keep me company._

_"Damn Granger. What is it.." He started to whisper in low voices._

_"..about me.. that you just can't seem to accept?"_

_Hermione stared into his eyes trying to see if he was tricking her. Being a former auror and a student of mad eye moody, constant vigilance was a must._

_"I.. I don't know..Maybe your eyes should do the talking for you.. Please stop looking at me." Hermione looked outside the garden to remove the feeling of being sucked into his soul._

_"You look beautiful."_

_At this, Hermione looked back at Draco blushing. She didn't expect that comment. Well, imagine that, the Draco Malfoy just complemented a muggle born. Not just any muggle born, but Hermione Granger, the muggle born part of the Golden Trio. Beautiful? In her work clothes? He was probably deranged!  
_

_He made an effort to hold and press his lips at the back of her hand as if telling it to the whole restaurant as well. Eyes were actually watching them and unfortunately for Hermione, cameras were also there madly clicking away._

**End of Flashback**

"Earth to Hermione, are you still with us?"

"..Yeah.." Ginny started waving her hand near Hermione's head.

"Ok, you've got to tell what's up with this. I mean, you haven't mentioned anything about Malfoy being attracted to you! Seriously Hermione, are you forgetting that I'm your best friend? Apart from the boys I mean. But you get my point."

"I know Gin, its just I've been thinking about Malfoy's actions towards me."

"And what about it?"

"I guess I really was just blind to see that his actions were leaning towards something more than friendship. I never paid attention to it since I thought he was probably trying to repent for his past sins."

Hermione's head was spinning. She thought of the times that Malfoy actually had taken her seriously and started a civil conversation with her.

"Enough of this Gin, lets talk about you. How are the kids?"

"Hermione, you know you have to tell me sometime."

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of. Just the thought of it gives me headache."

Hermione's mind was already far away thinking about a certain blond Slytherin.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You just happen to be at the restaurant the same time she was there?"

"Yes Blaise. How many times do you have to ask that? For days might I add?"

Draco Malfoy was in his office browsing through some papers.

"Unbelievable."

"And that reaction is quite old. You've said the same thing since the damn tabloids published that picture!"

His mind was supposed to be on the damn papers, not on Blaise rambling on about the pictures. He has to think of the company first before putting Granger on his top list.

His mind did a reel back, 'putting Granger on my top list? I really am unbelievable.'

"Look Blaise, I know its unorthodox of me to wine and dine with the infamous brains of the Golden Trio but let me tell you this. I HAVE FUCKING PAPERS TO FINISH!"

At that, Malfoy was now standing at his desk, both palms slammed down on the table and his blond hair covering his silver orbs flaming down on his friend who was sitting comfortably in another chair still looking unperplexed.

"What else is a secretary for? Now listen here mate, I was thi-" Blaise leaned forward to make a point.

"Secretary?! You expect my bloody secretary to finish these papers when she can't even handle my calls?! Merlin forbid I've received every call Mother has made when I clearly told the secretary to tell her I'm fucking busy!"

"Ok, seriously mate, you need to see Granger. You're so tense. Where's the cool, collected, non-responsive bastard of the Malfoy company?"

"Hell Blaise, I don't know what's going on with me. Its like I have to think about the papers and no matter how much I tune you out when you mention Granger its like my mind tunes the papers out!"

"First things first. You like her. Obviously."

At this comment, Draco snorted and sat down on his chair his face in his hands.

"Next, you have to see her and then confess your undying love for her in about 5 minutes before she blows up and tells you to get the hell out of her research lab."

"Undying love? Bloody shit, what is wrong with you?"

"The question my dear friend, what is wrong with _you_?"

Blaise gestured both of his hands at him to make his point clear. Draco was silent for a while. Trying to analyze his situation.

Sure she was in his mind but it bothers him so much when she was on his mind twenty four seven right?

"Blaise."

"Yes cupcake?" Blaise answered looking at him in an adoring way.

"What the – cupcake?! You're the one who needs help Blaise. I'll send in security if you don't get out of this office, and this building for that matter. You're irritating the hell out of me."

"Sure thing cupcake, I'll be home when you need me." Blaise winked at him and took his leave on the aforementioned building.

Draco smirked at Blaise's antics. He always knew how to calm him down. 'Maybe that's why he's my friend. God forbids if I remained friends with Crabbe and Goyle.'

He turned on his chair to look at the window scene. The city seemed to be buzzing as it was nearing lunchbreak. He never really liked to handle the Malfoy business. It was a nasty thing to deal with especially using your connections to get everything approved the way you want it to be. He was actually considering on stepping down and leaving the company to someone else. Just then, his phone rang and the voice of his secretary droned out in his now quiet office.

"Sir, your mother is on line 1. She insists you pick up the phone regarding the matter about Leo."

'That's it! I'll leave the company to Leo!'

He picked up the phone immediately, "Yes Mother, I was meaning to call you about our dear Leo."

* * *

AN: Like it? Hate it? Pls. review. ) Thank you for reading!


	2. Fireworks on display

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and co. I only own the plot.**

_AN: Forgive me for the typos and errors :) Thanks to oxopeppermintoxo who reviewed!:) much appreciated!_

Chapter 2

* * *

"Hey Harry. I was just finishing my papers. Let me get to you in a while."

Hermione was buried in her notes about hypothermophilic bacteria. She was undoubtedly interested in them since she heard of such during a summer vacation from a friend. By then she was digging up files and searching for samples. She was sitting in her favorite lab stool in front of a clean counter. No matter how many years had passed, she was still the organized know-it-all Hogwarts has ever seen.

"No problem 'Mione. Is that your current research?"

Harry Potter.

The tall masculine person leaning on the counter in front of Hermione has outgrown his lanky appearance. He has filled out since they were out of Hogwarts. The now Head of the Auror department still had his glasses but nonetheless still makes him look good and the subject of many articles and photos. Unlike Hermione, he was now in one residence with none other than Ms. Parkinson. Well, Mrs. Potter now.

"Yes it is. Actually I've just figured out the temperature of my samples." Hermione folded the notes and tucked them in a folder on her desk. She then proceeded to take off her labcoat and fix herself in time for dinner.

"I was wondering why you ever did take that research. Those thermo-whatsoever seems not you."

"Hyperthermophilic Harry. They are bacteria living in extreme temperatures. And seems not me? Ok explain to me what 'seems' to be me."

"Transfiguration? A professor?"

"Harry, can you imagine my standards inside a classroom? Everybody would probably fail my class if I became a professor. The only good thing about it is that I'd be able to beat Professor Snape's record of being the worst professor of all times."

"Hmm. Good point there. Anyway, are you ready?"

"Yeah, just have to make sure that these samples won't die on me like the last time."

"Hey by the way, are you coming to the dinner party next week?" Harry placed on his robe and came to help Hermione with hers. Soon they were out walking to the Potter residence.

"I don't know Harry. I'm quite tied with the experiments. What's the dinner for?" Hermione was trying to tame her locks as the wind blew.

"Well, you know Pansy. She's hellbent on keeping up with her friends about her extravagant parties. Not that I mind the expenses but sometimes the parties are really for nothing and she spends a lot on it. Not to mention the time too." Harry sighed at his dilemma.

"I think the Pansy we know from school is still there somewhere. And to think you'd end up with her!" Hermione started giggling at Harry who was smiling at the thought.

"Never knew that by saving her from the giant squid at the lake would lead to this."

Hermione smiled at the memory. "Yeah, and her being so snob about the fact that you saved her life. C'mon hurry up Harry! I'm hungry plus I miss Pansy's amazing cake!"

"Uh, before we go inside Hermione, I actually want to ask you something."

Harry's eyes were now downcast on the street ahead of them. Hermione stopped and with worry in her eyes,

"Why, what's wrong? Is it Pansy?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about the papers."

Harry tried to say it in a nice way but he couldn't be any more blunt. Or direct for that matter.

"I haven't published any research lately Harry."

Hermione knew where this was going. She's just trying to avoid it as much as possible.

"You know that lying isn't one of your qualities. You can't just ignore the fact that the press has something juicy to print."

"Wow. Ok, first of all, juicy? When has that word ever been in your vocabulary Harry? Are you alright? And yes, I know you know that I'm lying. I'm trying hard to ignore it."

"So you're going to tell me what's up?" he asked

This was what she didn't like about the press. It always messes her personal life. Never did she get any peace when it came to them. Rita Skeeter was a woman to be dealt with but recently paparazzi everywhere have been her pain in the arse lately.

"I don't know Harry, really."

Harry gave him a pointed look and stopped at the bench outside his house. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and sat down beside him. Looking up at the stars.

"I really wish I knew what he was up to. I just think that he's planning something bad and that he needs to get my approval so he could get what he wants."

At this, Harry laughed. "Wow, I expected an explanation but not that!"

"I'm serious Harry! When have you ever seen Malfoy in a not so 'Malfoy' way?"

Harry gave her a confused look.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. When was Malfoy never a git?"

"Well, if you put it that way, he stopped acting like a git since he has taken over their business."

"Harry, I'm trying to make a point here. Never mind, let's just get inside. I could smell that strawberry shortcake from here."

"Pansy really has you with that cake? Can't believe it."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy.

The famous mother of the current CEO of the family business, Narcissa has made herself a force to reckon with. Exuding class and sophistication, she has still kept those silly social parties yet at the same time proving to them that messing with Malfoy's would make you regret. Her appearance was still the same "trophy wife" as they would've described yet a good observer could see how soft her eyes had gone everytime she sees her son Draco.

"Good evening Master. Madam is waiting for you in the parlor." A house-elf bowed so low that his ears were almost touching the floor, holding the door open for Malfoy as he entered the manor.

Draco's mind was fleeting on Hermione. 'Wonder what she's doing.. Gods get a hold of yourself!'

"This is blatant stupidity." Malfoy told himself.

"What is?" Narcissa Malfoy was sitting down on her favorite couch with a teacup in hand. Slowly looking up to see his sons face and enough to hear him on his last comment.

"Nothing Mother."

"Maybe you have to explain to me what's been going on in that mind of yours."

"Let's save that conversation a little later. I heard fireworks outside, would you like to accompany me Mother?"

"Fireworks? You want to watch fireworks now?"

"Well, I'll be outside watching and I'll be back after."

Draco went outside and sighed, watching the fireworks. The moment he saw Hermione after their years in Hogwarts has made him see that she has become a self-made woman. Always kept together, there for her friends and still had a smile that brightened up the room. He couldn't help but notice how those subtle changes to her feature kept him tranced. His body had a mind of its own yet his brain kept telling him she was trouble.

He never thought his life would turn out to be this way. He wanted more out of it. He wanted things that he knew he probably would never get. He wanted Hermione Granger in his life, and that maybe, she could make his life happy.

* * *

The kids running around the living room, the aroma of the well cooked food, surrounded by the people you know. That wasn't something Hermione had imagined herself in at that moment. She has been stumped on her research and nothing else was coming up. It was like a dead end. Although this dead end seemed to have a consolation. She wasn't broke, she still had her family and friends who supported her no matter what.

"Auntie Mya! Auntie Mya! Look outside!"

Hermione smiled at hearing Ben's voice. Three years old Ben Potter was the very exact copy of Pansy. The only thing that came from Harry was the eyes and his lanky structure. He was currently pulling Hermione to go outside the yard. Once there, she heard the unmistakable sounds of fireworks.

"Hermione! Just in time! There are fireworks!"

"I can see that Ron." Hermione looked around who were outside, and saw Harry, Pansy, Ben, Ginny, Blaise, and Ron.

"Hey don't be grouchy Hermione, it's a rare opportunity to see fireworks display these days!" Pansy said in defense of Ron.

"Sorry, there's just been a lot on my mind. C'mon Ben, lets just enjoy the fireworks."

Hermione stared up at the sky watching the display, wondering, was Draco also doing the same thing? Thinking about their current lives and how she wanted something more out of it?

* * *

Sitting in her laboratory, Hermione was contemplating on whether to continue in her line of work. She had never encountered such organisms before and this was quite a hard one to crack. She doesn't know much about the properties of her samples except knowing about information of their kinds from research. A knock has gotten her out of trance and a black haired guy was at the door with a package at hand.

"Excuse me Miss Granger, but this package came in for you and said that it was urgent."

"Thanks Josh, you could leave it there."

"Ok, working hard?"

"Yeah, a bit." Hermione sighed and rearranged the notes.

"Well, you've got to relax too Miss."

"Thanks."

Josh left and the package was lying there on the counter.

Hermione opened the package, a note falling out.

_You work too hard. Dinner is on me. I'll be there in 6._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was only 5 minutes to 6. Unbelievable. Draco Malfoy was asking her out?

She opened the box to see a fresh white rose. At this, she sighed.

"I seem to be doing a lot of sighs these days, Merlin I'm screwed."

* * *

Please review! It would help me keep going!:)


	3. Enter the kids

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. :) same old story. :)_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Excuse me Miss Granger, there's a Mr. Malfoy waiting for you down at the lobby." Josh reentered the laboratory after 5 minutes.

"Thanks Josh, could you just send him up? I'm having troubles with my samples right now."

Hermione's mind was reeling. Three of the Petri dishes that contained the samples were dead. It was impossible for her to go to Ireland at that certain time. A cough was then heard from the door and there stood Draco Malfoy in comfortable muggle clothes.

"Oh hello Malfoy. Just give me a minute. I just have to dispose of these."

"Sure Granger." Malfoy was looking around Hermione's laboratory. It seemed to be the standard laboratories for the Ministry workers. He saw notes strewn over one counter and went to look at them.

"Hyperthermophilic Bacteria, Granger? What has gotten into you?" Malfoy asked.

"What is it with people asking me that? Yes Malfoy, they are quite interesting if I may say so. The only problem is they keep dying on me. I'll never get past this." Hermione finished washing the dishes and was now back to retrieve her robe. Malfoy took it first and placed it on her. He leaned down where his mouth was close to her ears,

"Let's forget this research for a while and get that well deserved dinner."

Hermione's body was shocked at the sudden contact. That was probably the first time in years a man came that close to her. This was going to be a long night.

They arrived at the same restaurant wherein the tabloids got a picture of them. Only this time were given a more private table on the second floor.

They gave their orders and the waiter left.

"So how are you?" Malfoy asked looking at her.

"If you really want to know I've had better days." Hermione was staring at the view below. That place was really mesmerizing.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing much, its just I'm stumped with my research." She sighed.

"The hyperthermophilic thing? Would you care to explain?" Malfoy was trying to create a conversation for them. She seemed to be tense.

"Well, as you know, they live in extreme temperatures. I've gotten samples from Ireland and I tried to isolate them in Petri dishes. The thing is they keep on dying on me. I've probably gotten the medium wrong or the temperature or maybe I don't know." she sighed.

"So you don't have any samples left?"

"They decided to quit on me."

Their orders arrived and they ate in silence.

"I wouldn't have believed the papers, but yet here you are. Good evening Hermione, Draco." Blaise Zabini greeted and in his left was Ginny Zabini.

"Hello to you too Blaise." Hermione stood up to give a kiss to Ginny and hugged Blaise. At this, Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise who has looking sheepishly at him.

"Would you like to join us for dinner? That is if Hermione doesn't mind?" Draco asked knowing that they would be better of if Blaise and Ginny were with them. They haven't spoken a word to another after discussing Hermione's project.

"Sure thing darlings." Blaise replied earning a chuckle from Hermione and Ginny.

The dinner went quite better than they expected. Blaise knew beforehand that Draco invited Hermione for dinner since he was there when he wrote the letter. And Ginny thought of giving them both a push. Apparently it worked since they left with the both of them in deep discussion about mythology.

* * *

Draco brought her back to her apartment and they were inside, sitting in front of a fire while still discussing about gods and goddesses.

"I thought that Zeus was born on his own, never knew of the 'elder gods' as you say." Hermione said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Draco replied.

At this, Hermione looked at Draco. There seemed to be a double meaning to his words.

He was looking at her intently. Slowly, he leaned into her, brushing his lips with hers. Lips barely touching, Hermione felt shivers ran down her spine at the intimacy of the kiss. Draco was battling with himself not the push her. He retreated only to settle his forehead against hers.

"Thank you for joining me for dinner."

With that said, he left her there at the couch, wanting and yearning for more of his touch.

* * *

"He left you after kissing you?!" Ginny squealed.

"I don't think the people around heard you Gin!" Hermione tried to shush Ginny while retaining a blush on her cheeks.

"Well, I might say, you probably scared him off!"

"Ginny! That's not a nice thing to say!" Pansy said.

"Well, he did leave abruptly." Ginny replied.

"He did. But it probably means something to him if he didn't progress."

"What are you saying Pansy?" Hermione sighed, getting tired of her conversation about Draco.

"Not in position to say." Pansy smiled.

Just then, Draco, Blaise, and 3 other children were with them.

"Auntie Gin! Auntie Mya! Mum! You should've seen them tigers! ROAR!" Ben imitated the tiger he saw at the zoo.

"And elephants too!" Bridgette said,

"They were so big! And Uncle Dwaco here was weally scared!" Helen mentioned.

Bridgette and Helen were Blaise and Ginny's twin daughters. They were the same age as Ben and both were really good friends with Ben.

"Yeah, you should've seen Draco! He looked scared for his life when the elephant placed his trunk on Draco's arms!" Blaise laughed and so did the girls.

"You would too if you thought he was gonna lift you and throw you far away!" Draco retaliated at Blaise while blushing.

"Why are you blushing Uncle Draco?" Ben asked. At this, Draco couldn't get any better, he was on the spotlight with the kids.

"Ben, that's enough. Come sit here with us. Did you enjoy the zoo?" Draco muttered a thanks to Pansy and they all sat with the girls.

"Yes Mum! You and Dad should've been there! There were lions, panthers and the tigers were so cool!" Ben gushed and Helen and Bridgette agreed at this.

"Mum, are Auntie Mya and Uncle Draco together?" Bridgette asked.

Everyone looked at Ben after the question. Hermione was in her seat shifting uncomfortably and Draco was narrowing his eyes at Blaise.

"Why would you say that hunny?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I saw Dad reading a paper and I saw Auntie and Uncle at the picture! So that means they're together since you only see people who really are together at the papers." Bridgette said, proud of her deduction.

Blaise laughed at this and so did the others except for Draco and Hermione.

"Well," Draco started, "we're not really together, yet, Bridgette."

"Oh, but you look nicer and you're kinder when Auntie Mya's around." Helen said.

"That's why we like Auntie Mya," Ben mentioned.

Hermione looked at the three kids, shocked at what they were saying while everybody laughed it off. The gods were really mad at her if they were enjoying this embarrassment of hers.

* * *

_AN: I know it's a short chapter compared to the previous two but i'm in a writer's block right now. don't know how to continue. anyway, reviews would be gladly appreciated! thanks for the alerts!_


End file.
